1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel manifold, and more particularly to a coupling for such a fuel manifold which provides drainage of leaked fuel to a safe environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas turbine engines include fuel lines and in particular fuel manifolds which surround a combustion chamber and are adapted to communicate with fuel nozzles projecting within the combustion chamber. The manifold may be made up of segments interconnected by couplings. The joints so formed are subject to leakage, and, in the light of the high temperature environment, possibly spontaneous combustion.
It is imperative that caution be taken to avoid any leakage of fuel from such a system. Such leakage could result in dangerous uncontrolled combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,675, issued Dec. 27, 1983 to Norris et al, describes a slidable sleeve which may be placed about a coupling for the purpose of containing fuel if a leak occurs in the coupling. There is, however, no provision for draining the leaked fuel to a safe location from the sleeve other than a small leak indicator passage. The purpose of this passage is merely to allow the detection of leakage and not for the purposes of drainage.